


No Harm in Asking (The Rosa Diaz Is a Butterfly Remix)

by Missy



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Angst, Becoming Lovers, Commitment, Cunnilingus, Drunkenness, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Humor, Movie Nights, Mysterious Backgrounds, becoming friends, commitment issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 08:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15837120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: The events of thinlizzy2's "No Harm in Asking", from the perspective of Rosa.





	No Harm in Asking (The Rosa Diaz Is a Butterfly Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thinlizzy2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinlizzy2/gifts).



> This remix is based on thinlizzy2's [No Harm in Asking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11231865/chapters/25099671), and you should read this lovely story for Amy's perspective on the events that take place in this story!

**Question One: Who?**

Rosa likes Amy just fine.

She’s not going to tell her that much, of course. She doesn’t do that fluffy shit, first of all, especially with newbies. And secondly Amy’s so super eager to please that Rosa’s afraid any sign of praise might cause her to go into cardiac arrest. Amy tries to be nice to everyone, even the perps she’s arrested. So maybe Rosa's a little sharp with Amy for the first few weeks she’s there. Maybe.

“What do you think of her?” Jake asks, as they’re on a routine patrol that turns into a six-week case involving money laundering and dubious-looking sandwiches being sold from unlicensed push carts. Amy and Jake have been pulling on each other’s pigtails for weeks now as they compete for bigger cases, caught in a friendly competition for the captain’s esteem and affection.

“Santiago? She’s all right.” Rosa barely lifted her shoulders.

That sent Peralta off on another rant, of course. “I hate her! She sucks! She sucks like...a sucking thing!”

Rosa rolled her eyes. “Ugh, just steal her ice cream and push her off the swings, already.”

“I will not! I’m totally a mature, responsible adult!” Jake said. “And you like her, so I wouldn’t even dream of _really_ hurting her.”

“The hell I do,” Rosa said.

“But you totally do, right? She makes you laugh so hard you blush, so she must be like, super special. That’s exactly how you used to act when you were dating Angela…”

“Don’t bring up Angela,” begged Rosa. “And I don’t blush when I laugh,” Rosa said. 

“Well, something’s going on,” insisted Jake.

“I’ll tell you when something changes. Til then we’ve got stuff to do.”

Jake nodded. She was happy to distract him. The last thing she wanted to do was discuss her feelings about Amy in front of Jake. Not that she actually _had_ them right now.

How gross would that be?

**Question Two: What?**

Rosa had been in the middle of running the table when Amy grabbed her by the shoulder – reeking of multiple Long Island Iced Teas, how was she even standing? – and asked her if she was in the mob. 

Rosa was only partially insulted, mostly ‘cause it was so ludicrous. And Amy really was trying her hardest to be nice and supportive.

And she smelled like cinnamon and apples. Not that that was a fact that Rosa was going to repeat to Amy any time soon.

Five drink Amy was bolder than her usual self, and frankly, a relief from two-drink Amy, who almost choked trying to tie a cherry stem into an erotic shape a few hours back. So being told that she would loyally defend Rosa with her life and every little bit of her energy and humanity was nice to hear. 

Rosa did buy her a cup of tea in the hope of sobering her up before packing her into a cab. The night was young and the sentiment was appreciated, but Rosa didn’t want to have to swim through a lake of her tears and throw-up to get there.

Even though she was starting to like the girl.

**Question Three: Why?**

Amy was surprisingly loud in bed.

That was cool with Rosa; more than okay, because she was dripping down her own leg listening to Amy squeal, and she wanted her to keep making those squealing noises forever. Which was why she was doing the old swirl trick against the tip of Any's clit, which was making her squeal and writhe, so Rosa had to hold Amy down just a little tighter to make her come.

Which she was happy to do. Amy doesn’t mind the pink thumbprints she leaves behind on her hips at all.

But afterwards, she had to put her pants on, get back into her own space, enjoy her own independence again. And just as she’s getting dressed she noticed how moist Amy’s eyes are, and she just braced herself, ready for the inevitable firestorm.

“Do you have a husband?” Amy’s voice was so tiny, so fearful that Rosa feels her stomach tighten slightly.

Rosa stared at her for a good four minutes. Of all of the questions she could’ve asked. She shuts her down cold, while telling her that she wasn’t seeing anyone else. It could have gone better, she thought later, still smelling Amy on the tips of her fingers as she sipped coffee at her own place.

Why didn’t she stick around? Rosa had never stuck around…after. Not for anyone. She liked it that way – the division between getting off and then getting to go away and enjoy herself in complete privacy. It was selfish, sure, but she never claimed she was a generous woman. 

Amy was crawling her way through the cracks in her heart, sliding through the window. She had no idea what to do about that – seal the window, get her gun, climb out the back way.

But she was happy to be noticed, to be approached. Most importantly, to be wanted.

**Question Four: How?**

She was watching romantic comedies with Amy.

For real, actual romantic comedies. And they were so freaking boring that she wanted to pull her own eyes out of their sockets, but she wasn't doing that. No complaints came from her lips. Not even a peep. Maybe because she was incredibly nervous about what she was going to ask.

Rosa never got nervous. Nervous normally wasn’t a word in her vocabulary.

She looked at Amy and asked if Amy was in love with her. And when Amy said yes – well, she was kind enough not to notice the subtle inhalation of relief on Rosa's part.

Okay. This is good. This isn’t like it was with Angela. Things would be better.

When Amy picked The Proposal to watch next, Rosa was even more relieved.

If she had to watch My Best Friend’s Wedding one more time, she’d probably die.

****

**Question Five: When?**

  


Rosa wasn’t a spy.

She wasn't a sleeper soldier for S.H.I.E.L.D.

She wasn't a robot, much to the sadness of Terry’s daughters (Cagney was very disappointed that she couldn’t get Rosa to dispense candy from her nose on demand). Rosa just had a colorful past, and a lot going on, time spent as a ballerina and a gymnast, and friends everywhere around the world. It wasn't that complicated.

(And she also had a weird, patriarchal family she was getting closer and closer to introducing Amy to, but that was a bridge she’d cross later. Much later. When they were fifty and had adopted the adorable collie and bilingual twins Amy wanted.)

Amy had stopped asking a lot of questions, but she was a mystery loving detective at the core of her being. The woman could recite entire volumes of Nancy Drew by heart; Rosa didn’t expect her to ever stop poking around in Rosa’s background to get some answers.

So Rosa took her to one of her hideouts instead. She took her there in the hope of getting some sweet pussy, true but – no, fuck it, she was in love, that was why, she meant what she said. 

But Amy wsan't going to make it easy on her.

So Rosa was a queen from a distant planet, when she was standing on the edge of a knife, trying to come, and not to come. An alien researching human life in the hope of colonizing the planet. Twelve mobsters in an overcoat. At least six sentient dolls hoping to gain human form. A fairy. A pixie. A liar. A grifter. A cop.

And Amy’s love. 

As far as Rosa was concerned, that was the most important part.


End file.
